Learn to Look
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Sequel to One Last Chance Sam is pregnant and the couple are trying to learn how to deal with it. Also Tucker meets Renea! What will happen. just guess
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay you guys asked for the sequel and here it is!

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"You're…You're what?" Danny Fenton was in shock. His wife, Sam Fenton, had just told him something that was going to change his life forever. "I'm going to be a what!" "You can say it." Danny was trying to say it but he couldn't make the words come out his mouth. He was stuttering and sweating. Finally he managed to push it out and he seemed happy when he said it. "I'M GONNA BE A FUCKING DAD!"

"There you go"

"Are you serious!" now instead of stuttering everything was coming out clear. "No I'm lying!" "What!" "I'm kidding! Oh my god! I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it!"

Danny became indescribably happy! He ran up to Sam, picked her up, and spun her around screaming "We're gonna have a kid!" and while he did this she was laughing. Then he brought her to the floor again and kissed her passionately. He knew that this was one of the best days of his life.

"We have to celebrate Sam!"

"What do you wanna do?" Sam said as a smile continued to stay on her face. "No you're the one carrying the kid! You get to choose!" "I don't know. Do you want to go dancing?" "Well I had something ELSE in mind" Sam instantly knew what he meant. (A/N: and you probably do too)

"I promise we can do that later all right? How about we do both? Dancing now, and the other kind of dancing right after?" Sam said in a seductive tone.

"I guess I can deal with that" Danny put his arm around her waist and kissed her again. "Do you want to invite anyone to come with us? It's your night" "I've got an idea! Lets take Renea and Tucker with us and set them up for a date"

"Oh god I can imagine Renea's face when she sees him!" Danny chuckled between words "It's a good face isn't it Danny?" Sam said as she devilishly smiled. "Very good….you make the call!"

------

Later that night everybody met up at Club Rad (A/N: long story I don't plan on telling about the name) Danny and Sam had said to Renea and Tucker that they have a couple of surprises for both of them. The surprises being Sam being pregnant and the date they set them up in, both of them were in for a huge surprise.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were waiting outside for Renea even though Tucker didn't know that so he began to complain.

"Guys why can't we go in? It's freezing!"

"Tucker it's not that cold!"

"Sam you have right to be saying that considering you have Danny's arm around you!"

"Well would you like me to put my arm around you!"

"Okay I change my mind I'm good. I don't want to look like I'm gay"

"Well are you gay Tucker?" Sam said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Well……"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Danny

Tucker began to laugh hysterically at his reaction "Dude I'm kidding! Calm down!"

As he continued to laugh he saw a woman walking towards the three of them. He instantly thought she was beautiful. She had bright green eyes, gorgeous long, brown hair, a slim figure, amazing dark skin, and the cutest smile he has ever seen.

"Renea!" screamed Sam as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey what are there surprises you were telling me all about?" "One of them is right over here. Renea you remember Tucker right?"

"Oh yeah the guy from the wedding? Hey its great to see you again!"

"Yeah you too!"

Renea saw him and thought he was extremely handsome. He was about 5' 9". muscular, and had a cute smile.

Sam and Danny could see the chemistry bubbling already.

"I don't see the face" Danny whispered in Sam's ear. "I'm sorry I was expecting it too." She whispered back.

"Okay guys do you wanna go in now?" Danny asked

"Sure"

They walked up to the door and Tucker held it open for Renea and smiled at her which caused her to blush like crazy.

---------------------------------

Okay I'm not sure how this is so far. Tell me please thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Okay guys sorry I haven't been updating lately

Here's the next chapter in "Learn to Look"

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

As soon as they walked in they walked to a table with a reserved sign on it and assumed it was for them so they sat down and looked at the menus in the middle of the table. Danny and Sam were watching Renea and Tucker staring back and forth at each other constantly.

"So Renea? Did you know that Tucker is the manager at one of most famous electronics stores in America?"

"Oh no I didn't! So I guess you're a hard-worker huh?"

"Yeah now I am. When I was in high school though, I could care less"

"That's a really cool quality in a guy" Renea said with this seductive look in her eyes and in her tone.

"And what quality is that?" Tucker said in response

"Improvement and self preservation"

"Why thank you" He said in a joking tone. After that short conversation the two of them continued to look into each other's eyes. Suddenly Tucker broke the silence "You know what we never heard? The other surprise Danny and Sam needed to tell us!"

"That's right! So what is it?" Renea said with excitement.

"One second. Hey Danny should we have the baby shower before or after the baby is born?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renea jumped up from her seat, ran to Sam and squeezed her in a hug

"Are you serious?!! Sam you're pregnant?!!!" Tucker also said with surprise.

"No joke!!"

"AHH!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SAMMIE YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!!!!!!"

"Well you don't need to tell me, I'm the one who's with the kid inside of me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HAVING A KID!!!!!!! TUCKER THEY'RE HAVING A KID!!!!!" Renea continued to scream and pretty much disturb the entire restaurant. "THEY'RE HAVING A KID!!! THEY'RE HAVING A KID!!!!!!" Renea kept on screaming and she grabbed Tucker's face and kissed him for a few seconds and then let go when she realized what she had just did.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as Renea sat down and said "So….what does that chicken taste like here?"

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

The next morning Sam woke up in Danny's arms and started to think about the night before. She remembered the kiss that Renea gave Tucker. God she thought that was so hilarious how she just went and did that. Then she realized what time it was and realized she had to get to work. She wrapped the sheet around her and went to the bathroom to shower. An hour later she was ready to go but she realized she forgot to wake Danny up so she left a note on the night stand saying _Went to work. I'll cover for you until you come in. Love always, Sam_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys I'm sorry for the short chapters!

I have been having a really bad case of writers and I was gonna write this chapter last week but I just went through an even worse break up than the last one cause I found out he was cheating on me so I've been really depressed lately! Sry about the wait and please review!!


End file.
